2112 Versión Phineas y Ferb
by saQhra
Summary: En un mundo donde no existía la imaginación y la libertad de pensamiento, dos hermanos encontrarían un tesoro maravilloso.
1. Obertura

DISCLAIMER: LA SERIE "PHINEAS AND FERB" ES CREACIÓN DE DAN POVENMIRE Y JEFF "Swampy" MARSH Y "2112" PERTENECE A RUSH.

**2112**

**(Versión Phineas y Ferb)**

**I. ****Obertura (Overture)**

_Mucho tiempo atrás la vida en la Tierra era muy diferente a como la conocemos ahora. La sociedad en ese entonces era como un rebaño de ovejas descarriadas: errantes, desunidos, perezosos y preocupados sólo por ellos mismos sin tomas en cuenta el pensamiento comunitario._

_El tiempo pasó, con las ciencias y las artes, se creyó que la gente al fin alcanzaría la unida necesaria para progresar en conjunto. Mas no fue así._

_Surgieron naciones en todo el globo terráqueo, Estados que con el correr de los años empezaron a creerse superiores sobre otros, a los cuales oprimían o destruían._

_Y no contentos con eso erigieron ídolos y monumentos por sobre encima de sus cabezas. Decía ser obras en honor al ingenio humano pero en realidad eran monumentos para su egocentrismo, su soberbia, su falso poder y la inutilidad..._

-¡Qué aburrido!

El autor de ese comentario cargado de hastío era un adolescente pelirrojo de 12 años de edad en cuya cabeza triangular y ojos se notaba el cansancio.

-¿Qué más hay, Ferb? –preguntó a la persona de su costado.

El que se hallaba al otro extremo del sofá respondía al nombre de Ferb, era un adolescente de 14 años de cabello estrafalariamente verde, sus ojos eran dispares en tamaño, pero aún así reflejaban el mismo sentimiento de tedio de hermano de nombre Phineas hacia el mismo programa de televisión.

¡Click! Cambió a otro canal.

_...En los años siguientes la Tierra fue testigo de llegada de la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, las cuales azotaron y destruyeron casi por completo..._

¡Click!

_...Aquel territorio que en antaño se llamaba Europa, ocasionando además..._

¡Click!

_...la alteración del Orden Mundial con la aparición de formas de pensar..._

¡Click!

_...inútiles, demagógicos y degradantes..._

-¡Maldición! Está en todos los canales –expresó Phineas molesto- ¡Siempre es lo mismo en estas fechas!

A los dos hermanos no les quedó más remedio que seguir viendo el mismo programa de "La Historia Oculta de la Humanidad", el cual, como era costumbre en este mes de Diciembre, se trasmitía en cada canal de televisión en aquella ciudad, así como en cada ciudad del planeta Tierra con repeticiones de poco menos de 5 segundos de retraso en cada planeta, luna y asteroide de este sistema.

_...Con la llegada del año 20__00, la Humanidad había alcanzado un alto grado de desarrollo en la tecnología, dando inicio a la Colonización Espacial._

_Esta fue la era más próspera que los Hombres, miles de años atrás, jamás pensaron que llegaría, en poco más de 20 años cada planeta, incluyendo lo gélidos planetas exteriores y sus lunas, tenían colonias bullentes__ de progreso y vida..._

Imagen tras imagen iban desfilando frente a los ojos de los jóvenes espectadores, acompañados siempre por la voz en off del narrador, quien se oía optimista, hasta que un cambio de escena lo volvía lúgubre y pesimista.

_...Pero la colonización del Sistema Solar trajo consigo el desorden, la indisciplina y la perversión. Los Hombres al verse lejos de las leyes terrestres adoptaron __inmorales y despreciables modos de vida._

_Erigieron monumentos a lo obsceno, cantaron himnos al ocio y retrataban la vulgaridad en sus pinturas. Y no tardó mucho tiempo en que ese cáncer llegara e infectara a los habitantes de la Tierra..._

-¿Aló Stacy?, soy yo Candance.

Así, debido a esta interrupción, los dos jóvenes televidentes dejaron de prestar atención a la pantalla para dirigirla hacia atrás del sofá, hacia una joven mujer de 18 años, delgada y pelirroja, quien caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala arreglándose un uniforme gris de trabajo mientras hablaba por celular.

-¿Estás disponible esta noche para cuidar a mis hermanos? –continuaba conversando- Por favor, ven, necesito que estás aquí porque voy a tener turno hasta la noche por esta semana... Ya sabes que siempre es así en estas fechas...

Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, no pudieron negar el hecho de sentir lástima por su abnegada hermana mayor.

_...Para cuando los gobiernos de la Tierra intervinieron en las colonias, dispuestos a poner orden en sus sociedades decadente, ya era demasiado tarde._

_Las colonias se negaron a obedecer y se revelaron no sólo contra la Tierra sino también contra ellos mismos, contra sus hermanos en el espacio, influidos equivocadamente por el pretexto de creerse superiores sobre otros._

_Y esto dio origen, en el 2042, a la Tercera Guerra Mundial, también conocida con la Primera Guerra Solar..._

-Está bien, Stacy, lo lamento, adiós –Candace emitió un suspiro de decepción cuanto terminó su conversación telefónica, fijó su vista a sus hermanos en el sofá.

Ellos también la observaban, pero cuando ella dejó su celular volvieron su atención a la pantalla.

_...La guerra continuaba día tras día, año tras año, no dando ningún viso de ganador._

_Fue entonces que las colonias, en un desesperado intento de inclinar la balanza de la guerra para un lado, apuntaron y dispararon sus misiles nucleares directo al Sol, hiriéndolo de muerte y condenándolo a portar ese color rojo sangriento que lleva ahora..._

-Phineas, Ferb –les llamó su hermana.

-Déjame adivinar: Stacy no vendrá y tendremos que pasarla nosotros dos ¿no? –dijo Phineas adelantándose a su hermana mayor.

-Eeee... sí, me temo que sí –dijo Candace un poco indignada de que su hermano menor lograra adivinar lo que iba a decir.

-Da igual, estando solo o acompañados, esto es igual de aburrido –concluyó Phineas.

_...Y entonces, en el 2062, en medio del caos atómico y la oscuridad abrumadora del espacio, surgiría un nuevo Orden, una nueva fuerza que tomaría las riendas de esta sociedad perdida, una fuerza que unificaría a todas las naciones de la Tierra y a las colonias, y acabaría por completo con los instrumentos y las artes perversas que casi condenan a la Humanidad a la ruina._

_Este nuevo Orden se revelaría al mundo como la sagrada y todopoderosa __**Federación Solar de la Estrella Roja**__..._

Y se escucharon magistrales sonidos de trompeta.

-¡Cielos! –exclamó Candace al recordar algo de pronto- ¡Ya es tarde! Chicos, ya deben ir a la escuela y yo debo prepararles el desayuno.

-Cálmate –le dijo su hermano pelirrojo antes de que ella se fuera embalada hacia la cocina- Ferb preparó el desayuno.

Y Ferb le mostró una espátula sacada de quién-sabe-dónde.

-Ah bueno, entonces vayan a ponerse sus uniformes –les ordenó ella tratando de sonar autoritaria.

-Los traemos puestos ¿no ves? –le contestó Phineas, mostrando su uniforme de camisa blanca y pantalón negro.

-De acuerdo, me ganaron esta vez –dijo la pelirroja con poco de enojo-, entonces no se queden ahí plantados, levántense y vayan saliendo.

-Bien, bien –dijo Phineas.

Los dos se levantaron del sofá con pesadez, pero sólo Phineas andaba a buscar su mochila escolar, Ferb permaneció un rato más viendo el televisor.

_...La Humanidad ahora vive una paz duradera, el periodo de guerras y tinieblas quedó atrás en el olvido y sólo así deben permanecer los humanos: obedientes, serviciales y conformistas._

La música de fondo y los coros vocales se hacían más intensos y soberbios hasta que su clímax llegó y luego el sonido grabado de un trueno puso fin a ese despliegue audiovisual y le dio realce a las últimas palabras con las que el narrador concluiría el programa:

_...__**Y los sumisos heredaran la Tierra.**_

-Y los sumisos heredaran la Tierra ¡Bah! –repitió Ferb en tono de burla para luego apagar el televisor.

Continuará...

* * *

Saludos a todos los lectores que toman su tiempo para leer este fic.

Para todos, soy saQhra y este es el primer fic de _Phineas and Ferb_ que escribo. Había dicho que tendría un material de esta serie el 11 de Diciembre, pero no aguanté las ganas de subirlo y lo hice el día 10 de Diciembre a horas de 9:00 a 9:30 p.m.

La historia está basada en tres fuentes:

Primero, en esa fabulosa canción llamada _**2112**_ del trío canadiense de rock progresivo **Rush**, cuyo álbum del mismo nombre _**2112**_ salió en 1976, sí muy vieja, pero al igual que el vino, se pone buena con los años.

Segundo, en dos episodios de esta la serie: _**Phineas and Ferb Get Busted**_ (conocida en Latinoamérica como _**Al fin**_) y _**Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo**_ (episodio que todavía no se estrena en Latinoamérica).

Y tercero y no mucho (o casi nada), en la película _**2012**_ estrenada este año, digo muy poco porque la verdad, si ya leyeron este primer capítulo y vieron la película se darán cuenta que no tiene nada que ver lo uno con lo otro, sólo en algunas cosillas que vendrán después.

Para terminar, aclaro que todos los personajes en esta historia son 2 años mayores que en la serie y este fic es en un Universo Semi Alterno, ¿por qué lo digo? Ya lo verán.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

saQhra


	2. Los Templos de Siringa

DISCLAIMER: LA SERIE "PHINEAS AND FERB" ES CREACIÓN DE DAN POVENMIRE Y JEFF "Swampy" MARSH Y "2112" PERTENECE A RUSH.

**2112**

**(Versión Phineas y Ferb)**

**I****I. ****Los Templos de Siringa (****The Temples of Syrinx****)**

Siringa (Syrinx), según la poca información brindada en las escuelas públicas acerca de esa antigua cultura llamada "Griega", era una ninfa cuya más sobresaliente virtud era la Castidad, además de la Fidelidad y Obediencia. Por eso su imagen era de las pocas (quizás la única) a la que se estaba permitida de venerar, porque era la representación del espíritu que debía reinar en los corazones de cada habitante bajo el mando de la Federación Solar: Un espíritu fiel, obediente y "casto" de toda idea creativa.

Por esta razón los Templos de Siringa funcionaban en cada ciudad de cada planeta, para que la doctrina de Siringa sea emulada como tal.

Dentro de las gigantescas murallas grises de cada Templo se llevan a cabo las operaciones de control y vigilancia de los medios de información, todo supervisado por los Sacerdotes.

Los Sacerdotes, hombres de avanzada edad quienes aseguraban haber visto el surgimiento de la Federación, se encargaban de revisar, corregir, vetar, anular, desaparecer cualquier material o actividad que sería distribuido entre los habitantes; cualquier cosa debía obligatoriamente pasar por ellos: la forma de vestir, la televisión, la historia, los libros, la comida, la forma de las casas, la educación de los jóvenes y la música.

Además de todo eso, otra de las funciones de un Sacerdote era servir de juez, jurado y, en casos extremos, también de verdugo.

Candace trabajaba como asistente de trigésimo sexto en el Templo de Siringa de Danville. Todos los días, los 7 días de la semana, debía tomar el tren eléctrico de la Ruta 46 en el paradero más cercano a su casa. Su hermano Phineas y hermanastro Ferb le acompañaban hasta el paradero, el cual estaba de paso hacia su escuela, luego se despedían y no se veían hasta las 2:00 de la tarde, hora en que los tres ya terminaban sus labores y regresaban a casa. Era la misma rutina que se repetía desde que Candace asumiera la carga del hogar tras la muerte de su madre y la llegada de Ferb, todo hace 2 años.

-Recuerden: vayan directo a casa –les dijo Candace a sus hermanos.

-Ya... –contestó Phineas de manera monótona.

-No se distraigan por cualquier cosa –les dijo ella acelerando el paso.

-Ya... –Phineas le seguía el ritmo a su hermana al igual que Ferb.

-Hay comida preparada.

-Ya...

-No hablen con extraños.

-Ya...

-Y no se metan en problemas.

-Ya...

Después de tanto andar apresurado, lograron llegar al paradero justo cuando el operario del tren anunciaba la salida, Candace se subía al medio de transporte y luego miró a los muchachos por última vez.

-Nos vemos, adiós –se despidió alzando la mano levemente.

Los otros dos no le respondieron verbalmente, sólo levantaron pesadamente las manos en señal de despedida, una poco emotiva despedida.

Después las puestas se cerraron y el tren inició su marcha. Candace miró por el cristal a sus hermanos, quienes se alejaban de la estación. Los miraba con preocupación, eran muy pocas las veces que los dejaba solos por mucho tiempo, y esta vez sería bastante, hasta las 7:00 de la noche, debido a la proximidad de las celebraciones. Su rutina no sería la misma esta semana.

-No te preocupes –se dijo a sí misma para darse esperanza-, mientras estén juntos no les pasará nada malo.

Mientras el tren se perdía en la distancia, los dos jóvenes preadolescentes seguían el habitual trayecto hacia su centro de estudios. Iban en silencio como todos los días; Ferb no era la persona más habladora del mundo pero tampoco resultaba mala compañía, mientras que Phineas era conversador pero si había algo que lo dejaba callado era recorrer el aburrido camino hacia la aburrida escuela en donde se dictaban las aburridas clases de todos los aburridos días.

No era necesario que su hermana mayor les advirtiera que no se distrajeran por cualquier cosa porque, la verdad, no había con que distraerse. Tal vez observar el cielo sin nubes pero lo único que se veía era el gigantesco domo que los protegía de los letales rayos del Sol Rojo que reinaba desde los tiempos de la Guerra.

Tal vez fijar la vista en la otra Luna, la Luna Vigilante, un enorme satélite artificial que orbitaba el planeta y que podía ser visto por los habitantes, al igual que este mismo podía verlos a ellos. Hacía años que Phineas dejó de preguntar a los adultos el propósito de tanta vigilancia y recelo, tampoco podía preguntarle a Ferb porque él también, desde que tuvo uso de razón, no podía encontrarle explicación alguna.

Fijó su vista entonces en un enorme videopanel frente a él. En ese momento trasmitían el spot de una nueva versión de "Temple Constructor", un videojuego, según los Sacerdotes, muy popular entre los niños, el cual consistía en ver que tan rápido podía el jugador construir un Templo de Siringa... y sólo eso y nada más.

Phineas recordó que el día que Ferb llegó, trajo consigo la versión 1.0 de dicho videojuego, lo jugaron, pero al cabo de 5 días lo echaron a la basura porque les resultaba monótono construir el mismo edificio una y otra vez. Pensaron que por tratarse de la primera versión, a la siguiente el juego mejoraría; mas, luego de tres actualizaciones, no hubo mejoras en la variedad de edificios o diseños a elegir, sólo un aumento en el número de pixeles fue la única novedad. Perdieron el interés por este juego.

Y así cuando la propaganda terminó, continuaron su andar.

Luego, a escasos 20 metros se hallaba otro videopanel. Esta vez mostraba el símbolo de la Federación: una estrella roja de cinco puntas rodeada por un círculo rojo. Esta era la acostumbrada presentación para un anuncio procedente de los Templos y los Sacerdotes.

Y efectivamente así lo era, a los pocos segundos aparecía un hombre alto, con uniforme gris de apariencia militar, con rostro sin barbilla que inspiraba respeto y temor, sobre todo temor.

-_Saludos, habitantes de Danville_ –se anunció este hombre cuya voz era igual de intimidante-_, nosotros, su grandes líderes, nos enorgullece informar que ya se están llevando a cabo los preparativos para el Quincuagésimo Aniversario de la Fundación de la Federación solar de la Estrella Roja..._

Los chicos ya no prestaron atención al videopanel y caminaron, pero al poco tiempo se encontraron con otro videopanel y de nuevo la voz del hombre volvía a escucharse.

-_...Sin duda alguna nuestra sociedad ha logrado sobrevivir, recuperarse y prosperar gracias a nuestra política de __**estructura, orden, disciplina y conformidad**__ impuesta y enseñada por nosotros, sus líderes, los Sacerdotes..._

Ambos hermanos continuaron su caminata y otra vez se toparon con otro panel y con el mismo individuo en pantalla.

-_...Pero nuestro progreso aún no alcanza la meta, hay todavía mucho por hacer, hay un largo camino por el cual debemos mejorar nuestra raza y sociedad, y sólo el trabajo arduo puede llevarnos a la perfección de nuestra raza libre de los __**inaceptables niveles de imaginación, diversión, creatividad y entusiasmo desenfrenado**__ que acabó con la Raza Antigua del Hombre..._

-¡YA BASTA! –gritó Phineas- ¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que escuchar esto?

Ante su pregunta, Ferb le señaló el camino por el que iban, frente a ellos se hallaba otro panel y detrás de éste, otro y otro y otro, todos en fila con pocos metros de separación y todos mostrando al mismo Sacerdote y su discurso.

A Phineas le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo, parecía que estuvieran complotando contra ellos en pos de obligarlos a escuchar y ver la misma propaganda una y otra vez.

-No puedo seguir por ese camino –se dijo.

Miró hacia un costado, había por ahí un sendero de tierra que se adentraba hacia unos arbustos. Una idea le vino a la mente, una idea que no sólo cambiaría su rutina sino también sus vidas.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos un atajo, Ferb? –le preguntó a su hermano.

El peliverde miró el sendero igualmente y comprendió a que se refería Phineas. No necesitaba responder verbalmente, bastó con una sonrisa y la aprobación de su pulgar para dar a entender a su hermano que lo seguiría a donde fuera.

Y los dos desviaron su ruta, esperando no encontrarse más con otro de esos videopaneles.

Continuará...

* * *

Segundo capítulo escrito. Si encuentran algunas frases marcadas en **negrita** es que corresponden a frases sacadas de la serie o de la canción misma.

Si aún no entienden como va esta historia, ni que tiene esto que ver con Phineas y Ferb, bueno, explico que estos dos primeros capítulos son sólo el comienzo, en el primero se explica parte de la historia anterior a esta historia y este segundo capítulo nos muestra este mundo en el cual viven nuestros protagonistas. En el siguiente capítulo comienza lo que es la verdadera aventura.

Agradecimiento a los que hayan leído hasta ahora.

Gracias por su atención.

saQhra


	3. Descubrimiento

DISCLAIMER: LA SERIE "PHINEAS AND FERB" ES CREACIÓN DE DAN POVENMIRE Y JEFF "Swampy" MARSH Y "2112" PERTENECE A RUSH.

**2112****  
(Versión Phineas y Ferb)**

**II****I. ****Descubrimiento (Discovery)**

El sonido de la cascada inundaba aquel recóndito valle en miniatura adonde no alcanzaban a llegar las vociferaciones de los Sacerdotes ni el ruido de la ciudad. La cascada en mención era alta como una casa de 3 pisos, pero su cauce era leve y caía delicadamente formando una hermosa cortina húmeda; sus aguas rompían contra las piedras generando un suave arrullo para luego formar un riachuelo que corría a través de piedras hasta juntarse, un centenar de metros más abajo, con las aguas residuales del sistema de alcantarillado de Danville.

Phineas observaba s reflejo en ese riachuelo y de cuando en cuando arrojaba un guijarro viendo como las ondas deformaban al Phineas del agua.

Era una buena forma de matar el tiempo ahora que, gracias a su 'brillante' idea del atajo, se habían alejado demasiado del camino a la escuela. Ahora, aunque regresaran por el sendero, era obvio que llegarían tarde y se encontrarían con las puertas cerradas y con algún profesor esperando a darles un sermón por su tardanza.

Hoy no estaba de buen humor para escuchar a su docente hablándoles sobre la virtud de la puntualidad, dictándoles al pie de la letra todo el Manual de Enseñanza Pública distribuido por los Templos. De hecho, era seguro que esta semana no estaría con ganas de hacer nada por motivos de la Celebración de los 50 Años de la Federación que, como todos los años desde que tuvo uso de razón, han sido siempre un discurso tras otro sobre lo 'genial' que es vivir protegidos, vigilados y sometidos por los Sacerdotes para que luego en el día cumbre ver un desfile militar de cientos de escolares marchando frente a su casa y simulando ser soldaditos de plomo al servicio de la Federación.

Recordaba que de muy niño las cosas eran más fastidiosas. Aunque su madre viviera, ella tenía que trabajar hasta muy tarde para mantener a él y a su hermana, con quien no se divertía ni interactuaba mucho, porque compartían diferentes puntos de vista: Candace sólo pensaba en encontrar un esposo cuando sea adulta, y Phineas sólo buscaba una forma de entretenerse en algo que no sean sólo libros o material didáctico 'aprobado' por los Templos.

Entonces Ferb llegó, irónicamente con la muerte de su madre. Tanto su madre como el padre de Ferb habían sido descubiertos teniendo relaciones sexuales sin estar casados, lo que es considerado un delito en esta sociedad y cuyo castigo era la muerte. La última vez que la vio fue cuando se la llevaron al Templo y a los pocos días un Sacerdote decretó que Ferb se quedaría a vivir en la casa de Candace y Phineas, ya que el muchacho no tenía madre ni tampoco padre, ya que él también fue condenado.

Phineas no le guardaba rencor a Ferb por lo sucedido con su madre y Ferb tampoco le guardaba rencor por lo de su padre. Se llevaron bien desde el principio porque ambos compartían ese sentimiento de soledad en medio de este mundo gris y sombrío. Estando juntos eran capaces de sobrellevar los días de tedio.

-¡¿Ferb?! –reaccionó Phineas de súbito.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que ahora se encontraba solo. Buscó con la vista a su hermano hasta que lo vio trepando por las rocas que estaban cerca a la cascad, quiso llamarlo pero vio que él avanzaba hasta entrar por un costado de la caída de agua y luego desaparecer detrás de ésta.

El pelirrojo tomó la decisión de seguirlo, avanzó a paso acelerado hacia la cascada y a medida que avanzaba notaba un extraño brillo proveniente de adentro de ésta, tal vez ese brillo fue lo que llamó la atención de Ferb y ahora también hacía lo mismo con Phineas, casi como llamándolo. Y funcionaba, pues ahora Phineas estaba más interesado en saber de qué se trataba.

Siguiendo la misma ruta que siguió su hermano, llegó al pie de la cascada, trepó por las rocas y se adentró por el espacio que había entre esa cortina de agua y la roca cuidando de no mojarse el uniforme.

Ya detrás de la cascada, se encontró en una cavidad formada tal vez por la erosión del agua. Era un lugar espacioso y estaba lleno de la luz reflejada por las aguas, excepto por una parte que se prolongaba muy dentro de la tierra, muy profundo y oscuro para entrar; miró a su alrededor, había piedras sueltas por aquí y allá, como si hubiese ocurrido un derrumbe.

Siguió sondeando la zona hasta ver la espalda de Ferb, se alegró de encontrarlo fácilmente y ver que no se había adentrado en las profundidades.

-¡Oye Ferb! –le llamó, mas el otro no le prestó atención- ¿Ferb? –le preguntó Phineas al ver que su hermano no volteaba a verle.

Entonces se acercó hacia él para averiguar qué era lo que lo mantenía tan absorto.

-¿Ferb? –volvió a preguntarle- ¿Qué pa... sa? –dijo entrecortadamente mientras en su rostro la sorpresa se materializaba.

Ahora él también lo vio. Frente a sus ojos se hallaba un enorme cofre metálico de un tamaño considerable, el peso del óxido podía verse en sus aristas y esquinas, aunque todavía se lograba ver el brillo en éste. Era este brillo lo que los atrajo hasta ahí.

-¿Pero qué hace esto aquí? –se preguntó Phineas- Ferb, ¿qué crees que contenga? Tal vez sea un tesoro.

Su hermano, que por fin le puso atención y tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que podía haber dentro, sospechaba que sí podría haber un tesoro como lo dijo su hermano, pero para ello sería, obviamente, necesario abrirlo, pero ¿cómo?

Notaron entonces el candado que lo aseguraba. Éste estaba también oxidado, quizás con unos cuantos golpes cedería, pensaron.

Pues con esa expectativa, tomaron unas piedras y comenzaron a golpear el candado, no tardó éste en romperse y caer al suelo, ya inservible.

Los dos chicos dejaron las piedras y lentamente se posicionaron cada uno a cada lado del cofre. Cuidadosamente tomaron la tapa, la cual estaba sellada casi herméticamente, y con diligencia y mucha precaución lo empezaron a abrir estando listos para reaccionar a cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí dentro escondida.

La tapa quedó levantada.

Y una extraña mueca de sorpresa se formó en sus rostros. Jamás estuvieron preparados para lo que vieron.

Ahí adentro se encontraba la cosa más rara nunca antes visto por sus ojos. Dentro del cofre descansaba un objeto cuyo cuerpo era de un color que iba del marrón al negro en los bordes, de forma enigmática redondeaba con unas prolongaciones que simulaban dos cuernos curvos a sus costados, pero en el medio había una especie de vara grisácea con marcas transversales, un poco mayor de medio metro, que sobresalía del cuerpo y terminaba en una cabeza color negra con 6 pequeñas manecillas, tres a cada lado de esa cabeza.

En el cuerpo de ese objeto había unos 4 botones giratorios y uno más pequeño, dos placas cuya función desconocían, dos agujeros en forma de "f" estilizada, pero lo más llamativo eran unas 6 cuerdas metálicas que nacían desde su centro y corría a través de la vara hasta llegar a su 'cabeza'.

La observaron un rato hasta que Phineas juntó el suficiente valor para poner una mano encima de ella. Al ver que no pasaba nada, decidió agarrarla hasta levantarla del fondo del cofre, pesaba, pero no tanto como para no poder sostenerla con ambas manos.

-¿Qué puede ser? –le preguntó Phineas a su hermano.

La palpó minuciosamente descubriendo que estaba hecho de madera y bañado en barniz, despedía el mismo olor que despide un mueble guardado en el sótano por mucho tiempo, pero no se le notaba gastado, quizás permanecer en ese encierro hermético conservó el material del que estaba hecha.

Se la pasó a Ferb para que él también lo inspeccionara.

El peliverde se sentó en el suelo, en una parte seca de la cueva, le examinó por todas partes. Y luego, tanto por curiosidad como por juego, deslizó su dedo índice por una cuerda, sintiendo frío metal del que estaba hecha, para luego retirar su dedo jalando un poco la cuerda.

Y fue entonces que un sonido extraño que ellos nunca habían escuchado en sus cortas vidas fue captado por sus oídos y grabado en sus mentes para siempre.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –preguntó Phineas después de recuperarse de la primera impresión.

Su hermano no supo qué responder.

-Ferb, no sé qué hiciste... pero... a ver, vuélvelo a hacer –le pidió Phineas.

Ferb repitió lo que hizo anteriormente: deslizar el dedo por la cuerda y luego jalarla.

El sonido volvía a producirse.

-¡Allí está! –gritó Phineas eufórico ante tal resultado- Si jalas esa cuerda, el sonido se produce por la vibración, pero ¿de dónde? -preguntó para luego examinarlo, recordó entonces esos agujeros en forma de "f"- Claro, por ahí sale ese sonido –dedujo- A ver, prueba con otra.

Y Ferb tocó la siguiente cuerda. Salió un sonido diferente al anterior.

-¡Bien! Sigue con las demás.

El peliverde le obedeció dejándose contagiar por la alegría de su hermano. Tocó una por una cada cuerda, produciendo diferentes sonidos al pulsarlas. Unos eran agudos, otros graves y uno parecía que le faltaba algo, Phineas lo notó y sugirió-: Debe ser por algo que ese último no me cayó bien, quizás estas manecillas deban servir de algo –refiriéndose a las manecillas en la punta.

Las empezó a girar, a medida que lo hacía la cuerda se tensaba más y más, y cuando Ferb la tocó, parecía mejorar bastante.

-¡Mucho mejor! –dijo el pelirrojo-, continuemos Ferb.

Y así con la ayuda de Phineas, el callado Ferb comenzaba a experimentar con aquel extraño artilugio.

Probó colocando su mano derecha en forma de garra para tocar las seis cuerdas a la vez, arrojando un sonido maravilloso y sublime que sólo podía ser producido por el sonido conjunto de todas las cuerdas. La experimentación continuaba, Phineas le preguntaba lo que pasaría si presionaba las cuerdas en esa vara con la mano izquierda y tocaba con la derecha. Presionó unas cuantas de esas cuerdas y tocó con la mano derecha haciendo el movimiento de rasgado improvisado, sonaba diferente, aunque eran las mismas cuerdas, sonaban diferentes.

Así, probando y cambiando combinaciones de dedos y formas de 'rasgar' las cuerdas fue como esas melodías nunca antes oídas surgían al exterior por esos agujeros enigmáticos.

Con el correr del tiempo, las manos de Ferb, torpes al principio, se hacían más hábiles y rápidas en la ejecución de los movimientos, con cada tonada los latidos de su corazón aceleraban su ritmo y Phineas también sentía los golpes de su propio corazón seguirle el ritmo del de él.

Y en esa cueva olvidada por el tiempo y oculta tras esa manta de agua, los dos hermanos, sin saberlo o comprenderlo, eran autores y testigos presenciales del nacimiento de una criatura casi viviente hecha de madera y cuerdas metálicas que lloraba, gritaba, reía, cantaba, se convertía en tierra, en agua, en fuego, en aire, en un espíritu libre de toda materia que gateaba, tropezaba, se levantaba, caminaba, trotaba, corría, subía por montañas, flotaba, volaba y se elevaba por entre las nubes anunciándole al mundo entero que lo viera nacer que él estaba alegre, estaba liberado, estaba presente en sus corazones, estaba con ellos desde siempre, dormido y ahora despertado. En fin, estaba VIVO.

Ferb dejó de tocar, agotado por el éxtasis del momento, de sus ojos salían lágrimas de felicidad y abrazaba ese objeto entre sus manos.

Phineas estaba en las mismas condiciones, todo su ser era un revoltijo de emociones y sentimiento encontrados, conmovido por esa manifestación de cariño.

-Ferb, ¿sabes qué es esto? –le preguntó a su hermano- Esto es un instrumento de música –le dijo-, pero no del tipo de música que escuchamos en la escuela o en la televisión o en los Templos, ES UNA MÚSICA NUEVA –dijo con energía-, no sé como definirla, es como... como...

-**Cómo un triste corazón que alegremente grita su dolor** (1) –completó Ferb.

Phineas se quedó sorprendido, no esperaba una respuesta tan poética de parte de su hermano.

-Sí, algo así –dijo el pelirrojo.

Pero luego de eso, se fijaron en la hora en sus relojes.

-¡Rayos! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! –exclamó Phineas- Ya son las 2 de la tarde, la escuela terminó y debemos volver con Candace a casa.

Pero Ferb lo detuvo y le hizo señas para recordar lo de Candace.

-Ah cierto, lo olvidé –se excusó Phineas- Candace tiene turno hasta la noche en el Templo y...

Fue entonces que una idea se formó en su mente y después de su boca saldrían las palabras que marcarían sus destinos.

-Ferb, ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy.

Y su hermano le puso toda su atención.

-Hay que llevar este instrumento donde los Sacerdotes –le dijo con entusiasmo- Como ellos siempre hablan de mejorar la raza y la sociedad, pues con esto mejoraremos la música. Les diremos nuestra historia y les mostraremos como usarla, con este instrumento cada quien podrá hacer su propia música, música nacida del alma, música viva y los Sacerdotes nos lo agradecerán. Será grandioso, ¿qué te parece?

El peliverde se puso pensativo, analizó la propuesta y luego, como de costumbre, la aprobó mostrándole a su hermano el pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡Decidido! –exclamó Phineas, y señalando hacia arriba dijo-: Al Templo.

Continuará...

* * *

(1) La frase que dice Ferb forma parte de un verso de la canción original:  
_**See how it sings like a sad heart**_/_**And joyously screams out its pain**_.

El misterio queda revelado, por la descripción ya se habrán dado cuentas, público lector, qué es lo que los chicos encontraron en esa cueva: una guitarra semiacústica. En la historia original decía que era una guitarra eléctrica, pero el único inconveniente con ésta era que para hacerla sonar es necesario conectarla a un amplificador, cosa que la semiacústica no necesita ya que suena con o sin amplificador. Para tener una idea más clara de como es este instrumento visiten la siguiente página: **www**(punto)**habitamos**(punto)**com/pics/2018990** (sólo cambien punto por ".")

Ahora deben estar preguntándose cómo es que Ferb, quien no ha visto guitarra en este mundo, logra aprender en cuestión de horas a tocarla, cuando algo así toma meses y años, bueno, es Ferb, es muy hábil.

Gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí.

saQhra


	4. Presentación

DISCLAIMER: LA SERIE "PHINEAS AND FERB" ES CREACIÓN DE DAN POVENMIRE Y JEFF "Swampy" MARSH Y "2112" PERTENECE A RUSH.

**2112  
****(Versión Phineas y Ferb)**

**I****V. ****Presentación (Presentation)**

-Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo...

Candace iba de un lado a otro maldiciendo su suerte y llevando una pesada pila de cuadernos y libros, como todo asistente del rango más bajo del Templo, ése era su trabajo de todos los días.

De tanto ir y venir, se detuvo y se sentó en una banca del pasillo dejando la última columna de cuadernos amarrados que le habían encargado llevar a un lado.

Se dio unos cuantos golpecitos en los muslos y unos masajes en la nuca tensa por el estrés de llevar encargos de una oficina a otra, meditaba sobre su situación actual: joven, con un trabajo que la explotaba hasta el cansancio, con la carga familiar de dos hermanos y sin ningún viso de encontrar un esposo decente dado su poco desarrollo físico y el desgaste de su cuerpo, según ella cargar tantos libros le estaba produciendo una joroba aunque eso sólo estaba en su imaginación.

-Detesto mi vida –dijo para sí.

Tras ese breve receso de 5 minutos, continuó con su faena. Llegó a la oficina que debía llegar, la del sótano, la Oficina de Purificación de Medios, que no era otro cosa que el incinerador a donde iban a para el material que se consideraba 'inútil' e 'inapropiado'.

Entregó el paquete de cuadernos, les mostró la Ficha de Recibido a los trabajadores de ahí, le pusieron el sello respectivo y luego salió de ahí lo más pronto posible, pues el calor y el olor de goma quemada era insoportable, sólo los encargados que portaban máscaras podían aguantar en ese lugar.

En esta jornada había dado lo mejor de sí, había hecho el doble de tareas y las había hecho en el tiempo más corto posible, todo con la esperanza de que sus superiores vieron su desempeño y la premiaran dejándola salir unas horas más temprano, anhelo que se veía imposible debido a la estricta conducta laboral en los Templos. Pero aún así ella abrigaba una esperanza.

Llegó hasta la Oficina de Selección e Inspección de Material Lectivo, donde trabajada, pasó por entre las computadoras gigantescas, las cuales ocupaban el 80% del área de la habitación. Caminó cuidando de no pisar los cables de conexión regados en el suelo, mientras recibían miradas cargadas de morbo de parte de algunos operarios, quienes eran unos niveles superiores a ella, siempre detestó que la vieran así, ella era la única mujer joven que trabajaba en esa Oficina y por tanto era el centro de las miradas acosadoras de estos sujetos.

Al fin alcanzó la mesa en donde debía estar el Sacerdote Supervisor del lugar, pero no lo encontró en su asiento, cosa rara, porque éste nunca salía de ese puesto excepto a la hora del refrigerio.

-Eh... ¿Hola? –llamó, esperando que éste se apareciera en cualquier momento.

Al no ocurrir nada y ver que no había dejado encargado ningún paquete más, dejó la Ficha sellada sobre esa mesa y luego salió de esa Oficina.

Se quedó afuera esperando a su superior, mas éste no aparecía. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue descubrir que los pasillos se encontraban desiertos y silenciosos. No era normal ni a esa hora, que ya iban a ser las 6:00 p.m.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos provenir de la izquierda, giró la cabeza y alcanzó a ver una figura con la típica túnica roja que distinguía a los Sacerdotes atravesar una esquina. Candace corrió hacia ese hombre, debía preguntarle si sabía donde estaba su superior.

Al llegar a la esquina que conectaba ambos pasillos, vio a otros dos Sacerdotes andando presurosos hacia la misma dirección a la que se dirigía el anterior. Además, afortunadamente logró escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-¿En serio nos están llamando a todos al Salón Principal? –preguntó uno.

-Sí, es una reunión extraoficial y al parecer es de carácter urgente –le contestó el otro.

Luego de esto, esos dos se alejaron de ahí. Candace se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué clase de acontecimiento se iba a realizar en el Salón Principal? ¿Por qué se requería la presencia de todos los Sacerdotes?

-Sea lo que sea, no me concierne, es cosa de Sacerdotes –se dijo.

Pero aún así no estaba muy convencida de no ir, algo dentro de ella, tal vez la curiosidad, le decía que debía ir.

Y tras unos pocos segundos meditándolo bien, le hizo caso a su curiosidad.

El Salón Principal era el corazón y cerebro de cada Templo, allí era el sitio indicado para debatir, exponer, decidir y condenar los principales asuntos concernientes al control de la sociedad. Era un espacio cuadrado de 40 metros a cada lado y con 12 metros de alto, con columnas que lo rodeaban, sosteniendo el techo. A un lado se ubicaban las sillas principales que eran reservadas para los Altos Sacerdotes y detrás de ellos se hallaba el emblema de la Federación: Una Estrella Roja. A los lados de estos asientos, dando a las paredes izquierda y derecha, se hallaban otros asientos ordenados en tribunas, que eran para los demás Sacerdotes, aunque había muchos asientos no eran suficientes para todos, y por tanto algunos debían permanecer en pie.

En el medio del recito había un espacio libre en donde se podía ubicar el exponente o condenado, según sea el caso, pues el Salón también servía como Sala de Juzgado.

Y por último, el lado que faltaba mencionar, el que se hallaba frente a las sillas de los Altos Sacerdotes, era en realidad un conjunto de inmensos ventanales hecho de vidrio inteligente, el cual podía ser programado para que hiciera transparente u oscuro, de modo que filtrase cierta cantidad de luz solar. Ahora mismo eran las 5:45 p.m. y la luz solar inundaba por entero todo el lugar.

Candace llegó al lugar y no pudo pasar a través del muro de personas amontonadas frente a ella. No le quedó más alternativa que treparse a una de las columnas, por suerte dicha columna no era de gran grosor y pudo rodearla con sus huesudos brazos mientras apoyaba la punta de sus zapatos en los relieves de ésta. Ahora tenía una vista perfecta de lo que ocurría por sobre las cabezas de los demás.

Y se dio con una sorpresa enorme que casi la hace soltarse de donde estaba.

En medio del Salón se encontraban ni más ni menos que sus propios hermanos, ambos con los rostros sonrientes saludando con la mano a los presentes y arrastrando un enorme cofre consigo.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero ¿qué? –exclamó la pelirroja, tratando de agudizar la vista y oído para comprender lo que ocurría.

El martillo de madera perteneciente al Sacerdote Principal se escuchó alrededor. De inmediato todos los cuchicheos de los demás Sacerdotes cesaron y los dos chicos observaron al frente.

-Muy bien, jóvenes –comenzó a hablar el Sacerdote Principal-, tal como ustedes lo solicitaron, todos los Sacerdotes están aquí reunidos. Ahora dígannos: ¿de qué trata eso tan importante que demanda nuestra atención?

-Primero, antes de comenzar –dijo Phineas con tranquilidad-, debemos tener las cámaras listas, porque el resto del mundo también debe conocerlo.

El Sacerdote lo miró, dudó por un instante, y después dijo-: Está bien, si es tan importante.

Al momento de ver una señal de él, sus asistentes activaron las cámaras de televisión puestas en puntos estratégicos del Salón. En los tiempos de la guerra, este nuevo sistema de transmisión de información apareció y sustituyó por completo a la banda ancha de internet y a la televisión digital. Este nuevo sistema enviaba y recibía información en forma de ondas que viajaban por el espacio a velocidades 10 veces superiores a la de la Luz. Esto les permitía a los Templos enviar su imagen de autoridad a cada televisor del Sistema Solar en sólo cuestión de segundos.

-Bueno –comenzó Phineas-, estimados Sacerdotes y hombres y mujeres que no ven en vivo y en directo –dirigiéndose a una de las cámaras-. Permítannos presentarnos: yo soy Phineas y él es mi hermano Ferb –el peliverde saludó alzando la mano-. Hemos venido hasta aquí para traerles esta maravilla tecnológica recientemente descubierta por nosotros y que le dará nueva vida a nuestra sociedad.

El Salón entonces se llenó de murmullos mientras el Sacerdote Principal lo observaba intrigado esperando descubrir aquello de lo que hablaban, incluso su hermana mayor, en el público, sintió interés.

Entonces Phineas se acercó al cofre y con la ayuda de Ferb lo abrieron.

Se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro entre el público al ver el extraño objeto que Ferb extrajo del interior de esa caja y que ahora lo alzaba sobre su cabeza como un trofeo.

-Este tesoro oculto que ve aquí –continuó Phineas- es un instrumento capaz de crear música nunca antes oída en este mundo –y le dijo a su hermano-. Muéstrales, Ferb.

Ferb cerró el cofre y se sentó sobre éste, apoyó el aparato sobre sus muslos, se tronó los dedos y luego deslizó su mano derecha por las cuerdas.

Y de pronto una melodía fuerte y agresiva inundó la estancia llegando a los oídos de los presentes; ésa era la primera arremetida de Ferb, quien después cambió la posición de los dedos de la mano izquierda y con la derecha rasgaba las cuerdas delicadamente para luego usar sólo tres dedos para golpetear cuerda tras cuerda bajando desde la cuerda de tono grave hasta la de tono agudo.

_**I know it's most unusual  
to come before you so  
But I've found an ancient miracle  
I thought that you should know  
Listen to my music  
and hear what it can do  
There's something here as strong as life  
I know that it will reach you**_

Mientras cada nota iba flotando por los aires, en las mentes de los oyentes y los telespectadores a miles y millones de kilómetros se iban formando fantasías e imágenes sensoriales alimentadas por las emociones producidas por el canto envolvente de aquel aparato cuya voz artificial iba despertando la olvidada y durmiente alma en cada uno de ellos.

Hasta Candace se sintió flotar al escuchar esa suave melodía; no le importaba que estuviera colgando de una columna, no, el tiempo para ella fue diluyéndose y desacelerando hasta llegar a un punto en que los minutos ya no importaban. Ya no importaba el cansancio de ese día, las rutinas monótonas, su soledad y su miedo a la soltería, sólo importaba esa música.

-¡BASTA! –se escuchó un grito- DETENGAN ESE RUIDO, CORTEN LAS TRANSMISIÓN.

La música cesó y todo el mundo de ensueño se disolvió como el humo, mientras en las pantallas de los televisores se mostró sólo distorsión.

Phineas y Ferb observaban extrañados al anciano Sacerdote frente a ellos, y éste a su vez los observaba con la furia y la estupefacción retratada en su arrugado rostro.

-¿Cómo es que obtuvieron semejante cosa? –les dijo.

-Eh... bueno, es una larga historia –iba a explicarle Phineas, pero lo callaron.

-¡SILENCIO! –le ordenó el Sacerdote.

Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro sin entender la actitud del anciano.

-De haber sabido –continuó el Sacerdote después de una larga pausa de meditación- que se trataba de esto, jamás hubiéramos permitido que se transmitiera a la población entera. ¡¿Cómo no pudimos recordar que era eso?!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso lo conoce? –preguntó Phineas inocentemente.

-Claro que lo conocemos y muy bien –dijo el anciano- Y ustedes debería saber de qué trata ¿que acaso no les enseñan eso en la escuela?

-No, nunca nos enseñaron algo así –dijo Ferb con total tranquilidad.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo el Sacerdote entendiendo.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Phineas- Es sólo un instrumento de música.

-ES MÁS QUE ESO –gritó el Sacerdote levantándose de su asiento casi al instante-. Este aparato que tienen ahí no es más que **otro de los juguetes que contribuyó a la destrucción de la Raza Antigua del Hombre**.

Los dos se volvieron a ver las caras, éstas reflejaban temor por las palabras del Sacerdote. Mientras entre los demás Sacerdotes, Candace rogaba mentalmente que sus hermanos entraran en razón.

-¿Cómo... cómo puede ser? –preguntó tímidamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo puede ser? –repitió el Sacerdote- Pues, porque ese aparato que ustedes encontraron es la fuente misma del pecado de la Pereza, con sus melodías banales atrapar a los pobres incautos que los escuchan en una red mentiras y fantasías imposibles, los vuelve haraganes, ensimismados e improductivos. Generaron ese desorden entre los antiguos hombres con su música indecente –el Sacerdote hablaba con la rabia en la garganta- Créeme cuando te digo que ese aparato es obra del Diablo.

Una exclamación de horror se escuchó en todo el recinto para luego formarse un silencio incómodo y castigador. Phineas estaba cabizbajo, asimilando las palabras del hombre frente a él.

-No, no lo creo –dijo levantando la vista desafiante y provocando más exclamaciones de horror- No creo que tales cosas sean ciertas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó el Sacerdote.

-Por favor, Phineas, no –suplicaba mentalmente Candace.

-Por favor, escúchenlo –dijo haciendo una señal a Ferb para que siguiera tocando-. No creo que un instrumento como este sea la causa de la extinción de la Raza Antigua.

_**I can't believe you're saying**__**  
These things just can't be true  
Our world could use this beauty,  
just think what we might do  
Listen to my music  
and hear what it can do  
There's something here as strong as life  
I know that it will reach you**_

-Tan sólo mírenlo –continuó el pelirrojo-, es sólo un instrumento de música, no haría nada malo.

-Tampoco haría nada de provecho –dijo el Sacerdote.

-Piénsenlo, podríamos aprender de esto, **hay todo un mundo de posibilidades**.

-No necesitas aprender nada más de lo que te enseñamos.

-Por favor... por favor... nomás escúchenlo –rogaba Phineas-, suena tan hermoso, tan alegre, tan profundo, tan... tan... tan...

-Tan vivo –completó Ferb.

Y el martillo de madera volvió a escucharse en todo el Salón cancelando la música una vez más.

-¡HEREJÍA! –gritó el Sacerdote con los ojos inyectados de sangre- ¡IDOLATRÍA! –gritó más fuerte- Han puesto a un objeto inanimado al nivel de un ser vivo y lo adoran como si de un Dios se tratara...

-Pero... –quiso hablar Phineas.

-¡GUARDIAS! –llamó el Sacerdote.

De inmediato un escuadrón de 10 soldados, armados con garrotes de madera, entraron en el recinto casi empujando a los demás Sacerdotes de pie. Phines y Ferb, e incluso Candace, presentían lo peor.

-En nombre de la Federación Solar de la Estrella Roja, quedan ustedes bajo arresto.

-NOOOOOOO... –gritó con aterrorizada Candace.

-GUARDIAS, APRÉSENLOS Y QUÍTENLES Y DESTRUYAN ESE APARATO DEL MAL, AHORA MISMO.

-FERB, CORREEEEEEEEEE... –gritó el pelirrojo.

Fue entonces que en el Salón Principal se formó un alboroto total, los guardias se abalanzaron sobre los chicos dispuestos a tomarlos por la fuerza, mientras ellos dos buscaban una forma de salir de ahí, pero sólo se encontraron con una muralla de Sacerdotes que les cerraban el paso, mas eso no los detuvo, en lugar de correr, saltaron encima de ellos pisándoles en los hombros y cabezas a todos ellos en pos de alcanzar la puerta más cercana.

-¡PHINEAS! ¡FERB! –gritaba su hermana.

Pero los gritos de los molestos Sacerdotes les impidieron escucharla.

Lograron encontrar la puerta de salida que los llevó hasta un largo pasillo, el cual no conocían muy bien, aún así continuaron en la carrera, esperando encontrar la salida más cercana de ese edificio.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN!

Por desgracia otro grupo de soldados le bloqueó el camino. Quisieron regresar en reversa, pero allí estaba el escuadrón anterior. De un momento a otro, se vieron rodeados y fueron derribados al suelo por los empujones.

Dos guardias mantuvieron a Phineas boca abajo, mientras otros se iban contra Ferb, al cual trataban de quitarle el instrumento, pero éste puso resistencia y se giró boca abajo para proteger con su cuerpo el objeto.

Entonces comenzaron a golpearlo con los garrotes y a patearlo con sus botas para hacerle soltar el instrumento, pero él persistió, no iba a dejarlo aún si su vida estaba en riesgo.

-¡FERB! –gritaba Phineas al ver como su hermano era molido a golpes y patadas.

Mas ni con eso Ferb dejaba de proteger al instrumento, a pesar de que su cabeza comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡FERB!

El peliverde seguía en su misión de proteger el instrumento.

-¡FERB!

Phineas continuó gritando horrorizado viendo la paliza que recibía el otro hasta que alguien le golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

Lo último que vio fue a su hermano en el suelo y lo último que escuchó fue a alguien gritando su nombre.

Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Continuará...

Aquí otra vez subiendo un nuevo capítulo.

Y veo que al fin tengo un review, gracias a **Blaz-1991**, por el review, y sí tenías razón con lo que dijiste, ya viste que los Sacerdotes no aceptaron el descubrimiento de los chicos. Gracias a los que también se toman la molestia de leer esta historia.

Como se habran dado cuenta, en este capitulo agregué algunos versos de la canción (espero que los administradores les amargue que lo haga), esto es para dar más dramatismo a la escena.

Si desean escuchar la canción, aquí les dejo la página de donde pueden hallarla: **www**(punto)**goear**(punto)**com/listen/55f77dd/2112-rush** (ya supongo que saben cómo hacerle para los puntos)

Gracias por su atención.

saQhra


	5. Oráculo: El Sueño

DISCLAIMER: LA SERIE "PHINEAS AND FERB" ES CREACIÓN DE DAN POVENMIRE Y JEFF "Swampy" MARSH Y "2112" PERTENECE A RUSH.

**2112**

**(Versión Phineas y Ferb)**

**V****. ****Oráculo: El Sueño (Oracle: The Dream)**

El Sol brillaba en lo alto sobre los tejados de las casas de un tranquilo suburbio de Danville.

Un auto rojo salía de una de estas casas hacia rumbo desconocido perdiéndose por el horizonte.

En el patio de esta misma casa, a la sombra de un árbol, dos niños descansaban. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo con una cabeza triangular, un polo de rayas naranja y blanco, pantalones cortos azules y zapatillas del mismo color. El otro era de cabello verde y ojos disparejos, con camisa crema de manga corta, pantalones morados y zapatillas negras.

Ambos disfrutaban este tranquilo día de verano en completa calma, echados a los pies del árbol con las nucas apoyadas al tronco y la brisa veraniega acariciándoles el rostro y meciendo las hojas.

De pronto el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, quedándose sentado y con alegría le dijo al peliverde.

-Ferb, ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy.

Luego una sombra los cubrió, ésta tenía forma humana y cuando quisieron ver quien era, no pudieron porque estaba oculta por la brillantez del Sol detrás de ella, y después con una voz femenina que ellos reconocía de algún lado, les habló-: Despierten.

Lentamente Phineas abrió los ojos.

Un dolor en la cabeza lo tenía aturdido y por momentos no recordaba que había pasado.

Se sentó y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre piedra y tierra, miró a su alrededor, el lugar en que despertó estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminado por una linterna blanca sostenida por alguien que él tardó, pero logró, reconocer.

-¡Candace!

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Ya despertaste –dijo ella muy poco animada.

Phineas siguió observando su alrededor, ese espacio oscuro no le pareció reconocible, hasta que percibió el sonido del agua al caer a la distancia.

-¡Oye! Ésta es la cueva de la cascada –dijo al reconocer el lugar, sólo que este sitio era diferente, era la parte profunda y oscura a la que él, junto a su hermano, no se atrevieron a entrar- Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Pregúntaselo a Ferb –le contestó su hermana mayor- El pidió venir aquí.

Luego miró a su hermano y le produjo un sentimiento de compasión. En el rostro del peliverde había marcas de golpes y moretones y había sobre su cabeza un tosco vendaje hecho de la manga de su camisa.

-Era el mejor lugar al que podíamos escapar –le contestó el Ferb.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Phineas, quien se sintió culpable por el estado deplorable de su hermano y todo por defender el instrumento.

Entonces lo recordó.

-Ferb, ¿dónde está el instrumento?

Su hermano no respondió y le evitó mirarle a los ojos.

-Olvídate ya de esa cosa –le dijo Candace con desprecio- Ferb la tuvo que dejar para cargarte y escapar. Es probable que ya la hayan destruido.

-No... –dijo Phineas con tristeza.

-Phineas, ya no pienses en eso, por favor –le dijo ella casi como una orden- Fue por esa cosa que ahora los tres somos fugitivos.

-¿Los tres?

-Sí –contestó ella-, yo tuve que apagar las luces del pasillo para sacarlos de ahí –y se le notó más enojada aún- Ahora toda nuestra vida y mi trabajo se fue a la basura...

-Candace.

-Ni siquiera cumplí mis horas de trabajo...

-Candace.

-No sé si pueda volver a obtener otro empleo...

-Candace.

-O casarme...

-Candace.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho –le dijo su hermano pequeño con una mirada de compasión.

Candace lentamente dejó a un lado su mal humor y se quedó callada. Se sentó luego a descansar sobre una piedra.

Pasó un tiempo en el que no se dirigieron la palabra. Sólo el murmullo de la cascada se escuchaba en esa profunda gruta.

-Bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer? –habló ella cortando el silencio- Así es la vida, supongo.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, sólo le miraron con una triste sonrisa de resignación.

Su hermana mayor se levantó de donde estaba y les dijo-: Creo que deben estar hambrientos –los dos asintieron con la cabeza- Bien, veré si puedo traerles algo de comer.

Dejó cerca de Ferb la linterna, no la necesitaba por ahora, recurriría a la luz de la Luna para guiarse. Luego empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo antes de salir del campo iluminado y sin mirarlos les dijo con voz quebrada-: Perdónenme, fue mi culpa. Debí cuidarlos mejor.

Luego salió corriendo de ahí, los dos chicos pudieron escuchar su llanto mientras se alejaba.

Ambos hermanos volvían a estar solos como al principio cuando hallaron ese artefacto que tanta alegría y pena les trajo.

Phineas se levantó de donde estaba para sentarse al lado de su hermano a pensar en lo que les podría ocurrir después, no había mucha esperanza para ellos ahora que se había vuelto fugitivos de la ley.

Para tener algo en que distraerse y no pensar en el incierto destino que le deparaba el futuro, Phineas tomó la linterna y empezó a jugar sin mucha emoción con ella apuntando a varios lugares de la cueva, al suelo, a las paredes y al techo.

Entonces vio que entre las estalactitas había unas marcas y dibujos extraños que ellos nunca vieron, pues en la escuela jamás les hablaron sobre las pinturas rupestres.

-¡Hey, Ferb! Mira –le señaló a su hermano.

Ambos se pusieron a ver esos dibujos, esas formas extrañas que describían personas desconocidas, edificios nunca antes vistos y uno que otro mamífero semiacuático extinto.

Mientras tanto, el cansancio del día y las heridas iban haciendo mella en sus cuerpos. Lentamente cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

Al poco rato despertaron alertados por un ruido extraño.

Se pusieron rápidamente de pie, listos para que fuera a venir.

Vieron una figura acercándose a la zona iluminada, pero se quedó en el área de la penumbra, sin acercarse más.

-¿Candace? –se animó a preguntar el menor de ellos.

Pero entonces la figura dio vuelta y se alejó, luego ellos llevados por la curiosidad la siguieron.

Llegaron hasta la entrada, hasta el lugar atrás de la cascada, la luz de la Luna les permitió ver cuando la desconocida sombra se escabullía por el espacio que había entre la roca y el agua, saliendo al exterior.

Por un instante dudaron en salir, corrían el riesgo de caer en una trampa. Pero por algún motivo que no comprendieron, igual siguieron adelante.

Al salir se encontraron en el pequeño valle y además de eso, había algo aparte: Una escalera eléctrica.

Esto no les sorprendió ni les alarmó, ya estaban familiarizados con esas máquinas, pues las habían visto a veces en el centro de Danville, sólo que ésta resultaba estar diseñada en espiral y ni recta como las normales.

Por alguna razón que desconocían no pensaron que una escalera eléctrica, una escalera eléctrica en espiral en un lugar como ese, tan alejado de la ciudad, sería imposible sin mencionar además que ridículo. Al contrario les pareció divertido y sensacional, y por tanto, se subieron en ésta, sin objetar teoría lógica sobre su ubicación y diseño inverosímil, ni pensar siquiera en que sus propias heridas habían desaparecido.

La extraña escalera los fue subiendo metro por metro, piso por piso, y de pronto, sin aviso, ambos se vieron rodeados de una espesa niebla, para, instantes después, aparecer por encima de las nubes, en una noche tan llena de estrellas y bañados por la luz de la Luna, más intensa en esa elevada altura.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué alto! –exclamó Phineas mirando hacia abajo- ¿Hasta dónde llegará?

-Creo que termina hasta aquí –dijo Ferb cuando llegaron a un parte muy iluminada del trayecto.

Tal como lo dijo Ferb la escalera terminaba de subirlos. La intensa luz bajó su poder y resultó que sólo era un foco fluorescente. Ahora se encontraban en una plataforma similar a la que solían llegar con Candace, donde ella tomaba el tren eléctrico que la llevaba al trabajo, pero en este caso no se veía tren alguno.

Fue entonces que escucharon una dulce voz.

-¡Bienvenidos!

La voz provenía de una jovencita casi de su misma edad, de largo cabello negro con un moñito rosa, sus ojos eran iguales de negros, y llevaba un vestido diferente al de las niñas que habían conocido anteriormente, pues éste era de color rosa y para nada gris.

-Eeee...Hola –saludó Phineas algo confundido, Ferb dio un saludo con la mano alzada- ¿Quién eres tú y donde estamos?

-Soy el Oráculo –respondió la niña- Y el lugar en donde están es el punto de partida de su viaje.

-¿Viaje? ¿Cuál? Creí que ya había comenzado cuando subimos por esa escalera.

-Bueno... Su viaje ya había comenzado antes de eso, mucho antes de ir al Templo y mucho antes de encontrar el instrumento.

Esas místicas palabras dejaron confundidos a los dos chicos.

-Mejor acompáñenme –y les tomó de las manos-, deben venir por aquí.

Los llevó entonces hasta un lugar de la plataforma marcado con líneas de seguridad, donde se sube al tren eléctrico, pero en lugar de un gran vagón, lo que encontraron fue una hilera de carritos, cado uno con dos asientos.

-Tomen asiento –les señaló al primer carrito de la hilera.

Ellos la obedecieron.

Una vez puesto en sus lugares, unas barras de acero de seguridad los mantuvieron en sus asientos, pero ellos no se sintieron asustados.

-Manténganse en sus asientos –dijo la Oráculo presionando botones en un tablero-, no saquen los pies y manos del vehículo –los carritos comenzaron a moverse por el riel y llegando hasta el borde de la plataforma- Disfruten el paseo –les dijo ella por último.

Y fue así que el vehículo cayó en picada por el riel en una pronunciada pendiente llevándolos a tanta velocidad que hizo que la sangre se les subiera a la cabeza.

Empezaron a bajar hacia las nubes, las cuales atravesaron al instante para luego entrar en un túnel que no esperaron ver. Estaba oscuro pera al instante se iluminó, había lámparas en sus paredes que se iban volviéndose líneas luminosas a medida que ganaban velocidades alarmantes mientras la fuerza G era multiplicada salvajemente, sintiendo casi como si se hundieron en el acolchado asiento.

De pronto todo se volvía oscuro otra vez, sin saberlo sus presencias estaban siendo transportadas por una fuerza desconocida hacia un mundo de luz. La pendiente disminuía su inclinación y la velocidad se hacía más lenta. Habían recorrido **años luz de distancia, a través de noches astrales y días galácticos**.

Y frente a sus ojos, bajo los rieles se veía una ciudad que ellos no habían visto jamás, pero que les resultaba familiar.

Siguieron el riel hasta llegar a la zona suburbana, colorida como un mantel por los tejados de casas tan diferentes y únicas entre sí.

Bajaron a un nivel más cerca del suelo, hacia una casa en particular. La velocidad disminuyó tanto como para el trote de un humano.

Pasando por encima de la casa, llegaron al jardín, en este jardín había un árbol y debajo de ese árbol habían dos niños: uno pelirrojo y otro de cabellos verdes. Esos dos niños eran iguales a ellos, sólo que más jóvenes, con la alegría visible en sus rostros y con un animal que no se había visto en años.

El carrito giró alrededor de ese árbol, podía ver lo que hacia, pero no comprender. En sus manos portaban herramientas que ellos desconocían y creaban cosas impensables en ese patio suburbano.

Frente a sus ojos, maravillados como los de un bebé, se erigían cohetes que viajaban al espacio, ruedas de la fortuna gigantescas, torres elevadas que recibían autos voladores, carpas de circo, planetarios para ver las maravillas del cosmos, una playa con un mar que se extendía a la distancia, un avión hecho de papel y un túnel directo al centro de la Tierra. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los instrumentos de música que ellos manipulaban con una habilidad única y soberbia.

No había nada, absolutamente nada, que esos dos niños no pudieran hacer.

En sus ingenios y artes estaba puesta su alma y corazón, hecho todo con sus **hábiles manos, mente hambrienta y ojos abiertos**.

Y al abandonar el patio, continuando su recorrido, se dieron cuenta que aquellos niños no eran los únicos. Pasaron por un trayecto que les mostró otros lugares y otros tiempos en la Historia de la Humanidad. Antes y después de esos niños existieron otros hombres que levantaron maravillas alrededor del Globo y crearon y amaron las artes que Phineas y Ferb no conocieron jamás.

Era la Raza Antigua en su esencia más pura, seres humanos Poseedores del Alma Creativa. Ellos crearon este mundo tan magnífico y rebosante de vida, sobreviviendo a las guerras y la destrucción amparados en sus sueños de paz hasta la aparición de la Federación Solar, la que acabó provocando que ellos, en pos de conservar su libertad, abandonaran este planeta, su hogar, en busca de un nuevo mundo entre las estrellas, llevándose consigo sus artes y maravillas y enterrando aquí, en este planeta cautivo, sus tesoros esperando que algún día, si es que llegara, volver a desenterrarlos.

Entonces ellos dos lo comprendieron al fin, la Raza Antigua no había muerto sólo abandonaron el planeta. Sólo era cuestión de decirlo al mundo, de avisar a Candace lo que vieron, que escucharan la verdad.

Continuará...

* * *

El fic ya va llegando a su fin.

Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de quién era el Oráculo, si no, pues les diré que es Isabella, ya revelado el misterio.

Bueno, ya acabo de terminar los capítulos que faltan hasta el final, pero no los voy a subir ahora mismo, como siempre dejaré un espacio de dos días para que puedan leer el fic. Ésa fue la promesa que me hice cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, comenzar todo en un cuaderno hasta llegar a la mitad, luego pasarlo a formato digital y de esa forma ya no cometo el error de dejar fics sin terminar como lo hice en el pasado.

Gracias por leer este capítulo y gracias a **Blaz-1991** por el review.

Atentamente

saQhra


	6. Soliloquio

DISCLAIMER: LA SERIE "PHINEAS AND FERB" ES CREACIÓN DE DAN POVENMIRE Y JEFF "Swampy" MARSH Y "2112" PERTENECE A RUSH.

**2112**

**(Versión Phineas y Ferb)**

**V****I. ****Soliloquio (Soliloquy)**

Han pasado tres días. En ninguno de esos días volvimos a ver a Candace.

Ferb y yo hemos aguantado el hambre y el dolor de nuestras heridas gracias a las esperanzas que nos brinda el mundo maravilloso que vemos cada noche en nuestros sueños. Tan lejano y tan imposible, pero a la vez tan cerca y tan real para nosotros.

No hemos salido de la cueva en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera a buscar alimento o un refugio más adecuado y cálido que éste. Sabemos que nos buscan todavía, sabemos que la Luna Vigilante está sobre nuestra cabeza como lo ha hecho desde siempre. Ahora esta cueva se ha convertido en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Hoy es el cuarto día de nuestro exilio.

La noche anterior tuvimos el mismo sueño. Tan sorprendente como siempre. Todo era igual. La escalera en espiral, la plataforma, la linda niña Oráculo, el riel, el paseo, el mundo glorioso de la Raza Antigua.

Pero algo fue diferente al final. Al regresar, Ferb se quedó en el asiento.

-Quiero dar una vuelta más –me dijo.

Luego el carrito se fue y yo desperté.

Fui hasta la entrada por un trago de agua.

Regreso a la oscuridad.

Ferb está más callado que antes.

Lo ilumino con la linterna. Él sigue dormido, pensé.

Me le acerco y lo sacudo.

-Ferb, despierta...

Le digo y no reacciona.

-Ferb...

Le vuelvo a hablar y no abre los ojos.

-Ferb...

Tampoco ronca.

-Ferb...

Tampoco se mueva.

-Ferb...

Tampoco respira.

-¡FERB!

Le grito y su cuerpo cae a un lado.

Ahora lo veo claro. Ferb no salió del sueño. **No soportó vivir esta vida fría y vacía**. Prefirió quedar en ese mundo.

-¿POR QUÉ?

Grité.

-¿POR QUÉ NOS HACEN ESTO?

Me golpeo la cabeza contra la roca.

-¿Por qué nos muestran estas imágenes? ¿Por qué nos hicieron vivir todo esto? ¿Por qué nos dieron estas esperanzas y nos las quitan luego?

Estrello mi cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez.

-¿POR QUÉ SE LLEVARON A FERB?

Y vuelvo a impactarme contra la pared.

Siento algo húmedo y cálido en mi frente y en mi rostro, me palpo, es rojo, ya no puedo estar de pie, me caigo.

No alcanzo a ver donde estoy. La linterna se va debilitando, se acaba la batería.

_**My spirits are low in the depths of despair**_

La oscuridad se abalanza sobre mí, pero ya no le tengo miedo, ya no veo la cueva, veo la escalera en espiral, veo la plataforma, veo a la niña Oráculo y veo a Ferb.

_**My lifeblood...**_

Aquí es donde quiero estar, junto a mi hermano y en este mundo feliz y maravilloso.

_**...Spills over...**_

Continuará...

* * *

Puede tomar este capítulo como el Final, como el final triste.

O, por contrario, quieren seguir leyendo más, entonces sigan hacia el último capítulo.

saQhra.


	7. El Gran Final

DISCLAIMER: LA SERIE "PHINEAS AND FERB" ES CREACIÓN DE DAN POVENMIRE Y JEFF "Swampy" MARSH Y "2112" PERTENECE A RUSH.

**2112**

**(Versión Phineas y Ferb)**

**V****II. ****El Gran Final (The Grand Finale)**

Desde que se empezó a usar antenas de radio y televisión para las telecomunicaciones, millones de señales se dispersaron a través del espacio, llenando el éter con ondas que se alejaban hacia las lejanas estrellas que el Hombre tardaría dos siglos en alcanzar.

Estas ondas perdidas continúan viajando durante la eternidad, por tanto, en el remoto caso de que existiera al otro lado de la Vía Láctea, un televisor con una poderosa antena receptora, éste sería capaz de captar la señal de un hombre enfundado en un anticuado traje espacial descendiendo por una escalerilla a un suelo lunar virgen mientras entona una frase acerca de un paso, un salto y la Humanidad.

Esa señal data del 21 de Julio de 1969, hace más de 143 años.

Pero ahora, con un nuevo sistema que envía las señales a 10 veces la velocidad de la luz, una nueva señal de hace 6 días es captada por ese mismo hipotético televisor.

La señal trasmite la imagen de un niño pelirrojo presentado a otro, de cabello verde, quien manipula un instrumento musical que en tiempos lejanos era conocido como "guitarra".

La señal dura pocos minutos pero fue suficiente para que unos ojos ancianos sintieran una nostalgia olvidada y tomaran una importante decisión.

Hoy es 21 de Diciembre de 2112. Hoy es el Día del Aniversario Nº 50 de la Fundación de la Federación Solar de la Estrella Roja.

Hoy se está llevando a cabo un interrogatorio en el Salón Principal del Templo de Siringa ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Danville.

Un anciano en túnica roja entra en este salón oscurecido por los ventanales inteligentes ahora opacos por órdenes de él, se sienta en el sillón que le corresponde, en el del Sacerdote Principal.

Sólo una luz lo ilumina sobre él, como si fuese el mismo Sol.

-Tráiganla –ordenó.

Y al momento, un grupo de guardias entró empujando una jaula y la ubicaron en medio del Salón.

Una luz se posó sobre esta jaula y se vio lo que había dentro: Una mujer pelirroja, delgada, con los ojos rojos y ojerosos de tanto llorar, el pelo desgreñado, con moretones en su rostro y marcas de sangre en sus labios.

-Candace –habló el Sacerdote-, ya debes saber para qué te trajimos aquí otra vez.

-Sí –dijo ella débilmente sin mirarle.

-Entonces, ¿ya estas lista para cooperar? –le preguntó- ¿Nos dirás dónde están tus hermanos?

Tardó un poco, pero al fin ella dijo-: No.

El Sacerdote la miró con enejo.

-No nos queda más opción que recurrir a la tortura de nuevo –y presionó un botón de un intercomunicador- Traigan el equipo al Salón Principal.

Pero algo no andaba bien, siempre era común escuchar un "Entendido" proveniente del otro lado del aparato que confirme que la orden fue recibida, pero esta vez no ocurrió.

-¿Me escucharon? Traigan el equipo de tortura –volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta- Me escuchar –insistió- ¿Qué sucede ahí?

-Disculpe, señor –se escuchó una voz nerviosa desde el aparato, hemos tenido una interferencia momentánea.

-¿Cómo que una interferencia? –preguntó molesto.

-No lo sabemos, pero creemos que provie... –la trasmisión se cortó de súbito.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? –llamó.

Los demás Sacerdotes observaban a su líder tratando inútilmente de comunicarse a través del aparato. No sabían qué era lo que pasaba, no sabía nada de la interferencia, la incertidumbre reinaba en el ambiente porque ninguno de ellos sabía que a millones de años luz de distancia motores de plasma comenzaban a encenderse.

-¿Hola? Respondan.

A millones de años luz de distancia, ojos nostálgicos empezaban a sentir la alegría de vivir.

-¿Hola?

A millones de años luz de distancia, entes juveniles estaban ansiosos de conocer el mundo que sólo escucharon en cuentos.

-¿Hola?

A millones de años luz de distancia, una larga espera llegaba a su fin.

-¿Hola?

A millones de años luz de distancia, manos laboriosas tenían listas las máquinas para el regreso a casa.

-¿HOLA?

Y de repente, ruidos de alarma resonaron en todo el Salón.

-¿Qué sucede? –reclamó el Sacerdote entre molesto y temeroso.

-Señor –se escuchó la voz desesperada en el trasmisor- Hemos perdido la señal de la Luna Vigilante... Hemos perdido la Luna Vigilante...

-¿QUÉ? –exclamó el Sacerdote ahora aterrorizado.

-Hemos perdido la...

De pronto la transmisión se cortó otra vez

Ahora lo que se escuchaba por ese aparato y en todos los televisores y radios alrededor del Sistema Solar era una música enérgica, salvaje y viva. Una música que Candace reconoció, era casi idéntica a la misma música que trajeron sus hermanos.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE? –gritó con terror el Sacerdote.

Las luces se apagaron y el Salón quedó a oscuras.

Y luego, tras un sobrecogedor estallido musical, los grandes ventanales oscurecidos estallaron, vidrios pesados volaban y caían, los Sacerdotes corrieron presurosos a las salidas, huyendo por sus vidas. Sólo el Sacerdote quedó en su sitio por su obligación y Candace por hallarse atrapada, y a la vez segura de la destrucción, en su jaula.

Ahora ellos dos eran los privilegiados espectadores en primera fila de la proximidad de una nave espacial balanceándose en el aire como un globo, mientras al fondo los fragmentos ardientes de la Luna Vigilante se destruían en el ingreso a la atmósfera y varias naves hacían su aparición dentro del domo tras un estallido de luz que rasgaba la tela del espacio-tiempo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... –gritó el Sacerdote aterrorizado por las figuras fantasmales que aparecieron cerca a él y lentamente tomaban forma humana con trajes negros.

Candace palideció de miedo cuando una de esas figuras se materializó tras un destello de teletransportación cerca a su jaula y destruyó la cerradura con un láser.

Con lentitud y miedo levantó la vista directo al rostro de ese ser. Lo vio. Era joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules y una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

-No tengas miedo –le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Y entonces juntaron sus manos. Ella ya no sentía miedo ni dolor. Dentro de ella su corazón había encontrado la paz y el amor que buscaba.

Y alrededor del mundo, en cada televisor, radio y computadora, en cada planeta, luna y asteroide, se iba difundiendo el mensaje del anuncio del retorno de la Raza Antigua y sus descendientes.

-_**Atención a todos los planetas de la Federación Solar...**_

El mensaje que derrumbaría los cimientos de los Templos, acabaría con la dictadura de los Sacerdotes y regresaría la libertades olvidadas hace 50 años.

-_**...Hemos asumido el control.**_

La Historia volvía a cambiar.

FIN

* * *

Al fin, después de 11 días de publicaciones y cerca de un mes de preparación, logré acabar este fic para el día que fijé: 21/12, por eso dije que este fic tendría que ver un poco con la película _**2012**_, aunque sea por la fecha apocalíptica.

No digo apocalíptica en el sentido de que el mundo se acaba aquí, no, eso es obra de Hollywood, el verdadero apocalipsis debe significar un cambio en el pensamiento de las personar y no el fin destructivo del mundo. Es por eso que hice este fic para expresar esa idea.

Ahora respondiendo a la pregunta de **Blaz-1991**, esos dos Phineas y Ferb alternos son los del pasado, hace 100 años, en el tiempo en que la serie que vemos transcurre, algo así como las vidas pasadas de los que vemos en este fic, por eso dije que este fic sería un Universo Semialterno.

Ahora, como dato curioso, en la canción de **Rush** el final no se explica muy bien, la parte en que ocurre es un instrumental (uno de los mejores por cierto). Algunos fans opinan que es un final feliz y otros que es un final triste, porque nadie sabe quienes son los que mandan ese mensaje (_**Attention all Planets of the Solar Federation**_ / _**We have assumed control**_), si son la Raza Antigua que regresa después de décadas o los mismos Sacerdotes que lo hacen para reafirmar su poder. Pero yo me incliné por el final feliz ¿por qué? Porque no me pareció que, después de sufrir por tanto, Phineas y Ferb no pudieran ser redimidos y Candace no pudiera cumplir su sueño de encontrar el amor, ya se nota que el que viene ahí era Jeremy ¿no?

Gracias a los que han seguido esta historia hasta el final, gracias **Blaz-1991** y **BrunoProg64** (ya me enteré que seguías este fic) y los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.

Gracias y Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.

saQhra.


End file.
